


Honey

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Honey

You slowly opened your eyes and looked at the clock, surprised to see it was only five in the morning.  Rolling over, you noticed Cain wasn’t in bed.

Even though he didn’t need sleep like you did, he spent most nights in bed next to you while you slept. Sometimes if he was feeling restless or had something on his mind he would slip out after you dozed off, either to sit outside and watch the stars or read a book in his den.

Deciding you wanted to join him, you wrapped the blanket around your naked body and padded barefoot down the hallway.

The kitchen light was on and when you stepped in the room you saw Cain standing at the sink, spooning fresh honey onto his favorite cookies.

“Early morning snack?” you teased, your voice still hoarse from sleep.

He looked over at you and smiled.  You loved the way he always looked at you, as if you were taking his breath away. “I kept thinking about the fresh honey we harvested and I had to try it.”

“And?”

“It’s delicious.  Come try some.”

You crossed the room to join him at the sink and allowed him to feed you a honey covered cookie.  “Oh, that is amazing.”

He nodded as he prepared another cookie for you.  You opened your mouth but you weren’t fast enough and some of the honey dripped off the cookie and fell on your collarbone.

“Damn,” you muttered with your mouth full, untangling your hand from the blanket to reach for a napkin.

“I’ve got it,” Cain said before bringing his mouth to your skin and slowly licking the honey up.

“Oh,” you whispered, feeling the arousal pooling between your legs as his tongue swept your skin.

Cain grinned and grabbed the spoon, tipping it over your shoulder to let more honey drizzle across your skin.  “Oops.”

You threaded your hands through his hair when he bent his head to slowly lick the honey, his mouth hot on your shoulder. 

After cleaning you up, Cain brought his lips to yours and you could taste the honey on his tongue. He gently moved your arms back, letting your blanket fall to the ground.  When his big hands cupped your hips you buckled and he wrapped his arm around your back, guiding you down to the kitchen floor.

You were confused when he didn’t join you on the floor. But you realized what he was doing when he turned and picked the honey up, allowing it to run from the jar to your body, leaving a trail across your breasts and down your stomach. He avoided your sex but made sure honey hit your thigh.

Cain watched the golden honey settle against your skin as he removed his clothing, taking his time and enjoying the desire in your eyes as you watched him. 

Finally joining you on the floor, he bent his head to your breasts and began licking the honey, taking his time to get every drop.  He curled his tongue around your nipples and you cried out, your hands coming up to hold his back.

While he followed the honey trail down your stomach with his mouth, he used one finger to touch you. Feeling how wet you were, he gently slid a finger inside you, curling up to hit your special spot as he cleaned the remaining honey from your thigh.

“Cain!” you cried out as you rode his hand, your fingers digging into his skin.  Cain’s lips brushed yours and you opened your mouth to his honey flavored kisses as his finger worked you until you came, fluttering around him as you moaned.

Before you could come down from the rush he had his arm around your stomach, flipping you over and putting you on your hands and knees as he rubbed against you.

“Please,” you whispered, pressing back against him until he slid into you.  Cain found a gentle pace and took his time making love to you until you both were crying out with passion. When you felt him still as the heat of his orgasm filled you, you came again, waves of pleasure rolling through your body.

Laying on your stomach on the kitchen floor you were ready to fall back asleep when he picked you up, carrying you back to the bed and slipping in beside you. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too Honey,” you replied with a grin before closing your eyes and snuggling into his warmth.

 


End file.
